Kindred Rivals
by White Meteor
Summary: RuHana. What happens when Rukawa who likes Hanamichi is asked to pose as Hanamichi's bf so Hanamichi can avoid Sendoh's advances? Chap 12 & 13 now. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me but to Inoue Takehiko. *sigh* Gomen but I'm not going to type this for every chapter

A/N: Ooops I just forgot the disclaimer *sheepish look* No one saw NEthing, right? Right. Great. 

****

Chapter 1

I heard him laugh and couldn't help but glance over to see what's so funny. Of course he was laughing at something Haruko said. I took in every detail of him, from the soft fuzz growing on his head to the worn-down, dirty sneakers.

I turned back to the basket and release the ball. Swoosh, it went in all net.

Cheering. I sighed inwardly and went to get the ball.

"Stop showing off, kitsune!" he yelled.

"Baka," I muttered, it has become an automatic response of mine whenever I hear the word _kitsune_, 'my name's Kaede.'

"Teme!"

"Baka!" Akagi said bonking him on the head, "practise isn't for you to flirt with my sister. Pay attention!"

"But Gori-"

Bonk!

I sighed, 'Baka. Don't you ever learn? You don't call Captain, Gori. And why can't you see that Haruko doesn't like you, she doesn't even realize you like her.'

I looked at him squatting down and grasping the 2 bumps on his head, which made me want to go over and comfort him, 'That's got to hurt. I don't understand how Akagi can be so violent to someone so cute. It's not like you meant to call him, Gori. You're just a very real person that speaks your mind. That's not a flaw. That means people don't have to be afraid that you'll lie to them.'

.

I yawned, exhausted from practise. Sendoh was leaning by the gym door and smiled as I walked towards him, "Hey Rukawa."

I ignored him. He was waiting for Hanamichi. Hanamichi was usually the last one out since after practise he talks to Haruko until Akagi comes out and she leaves with Captain. After Haruko leave that's when Hanamichi goes take a shower and change.

I know Sendoh likes Hanamichi. He knows I like Hanamichi, though this fact has never been directly stated from either of us. Despite the fact that we are, well adversaries, I don't hate him. He's just another person that feels the same way I do about Hanamichi. It's hard to hate someone that has the same goal as me: to love and protect Hanamichi.

"Hana-kun."

'I wish I could call him that.'

"Smiley you're here."

"Of course. I would never think about having you wait for me."

'I wish I could talk to him like that. Like we're friends.'

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I didn't want to. I went to get my bike, 'But I'm not Sendoh. I can't convey my feelings and emotion, the way I want to. I always end up calling him baka. And he always ends up calling me Kitsune.'

I sighed as I rode home, hoping for a good dream.

~T.B.C

A/N: *sheepish look* Gomen, yes both Kaede and Akira likes Hanamichi _for the time being._ Which means those that R trying to convince themselves that Akira is just chasing after Hanamichi to get Kaede's attention is wrong. But knowing me U know what the ending is going to turn out to be. =)

Next chapter is longer *S* I got it written just need to write and proofread it.

And yes, reviews R greatly, greatly, greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

'It was so hard to leave practise early, especially since I get there late. Taoka-sensei keeps on saying I'm not getting enough practise. Maybe I should tell him I practise with Hanamichi. Nah, he'll probably yell at me letting the enemy know my strengths and weaknesses. I love practising with Hanamichi, he improves so fast and to know that he's improving because of me…ok, not exactly because of me but because of his desire to beat me. But still under my guide and assistance.'

I frowned, 'What excuse can I give tomorrow? I can't use the washroom excuse, or the stomach ache, fever excuse, can't ask Hikoichi to cause a distraction, or start an argument with Kosh…'

I reached Shohoku gym and looked inside, spotting my rival Rukawa, practising.

"Hey, Rukawa."

He stopped and looked at me.

I flashed him a smile, "What's up?"

He turned his back on me already and stated, "Hanamichi's not here."

"Why not? Where is he?"

"With Haruko."

I felt disappointment and a twinge of jealous but shrugged it off, "Guess I won't be playing one on one with him today. You want to play?"

He ignored me and grabbed his towel.

"Well, if you're tired…"

He turned to face me, "You're on."

I smiled amused, "21 points?"

He shrugged.

"You start."

.

I won him 22-19, but it was a hard battle. I stuck out my hand to him, "Good game, ne?"

He looked at my extended hand and snort.

I smiled, "You act like him. He never takes my hand either."

Rukawa knew who I was talking about. Since that first meeting at the practise match I knew Rukawa liked him, but then again that was when I started liking him as well. Hanamichi was just one of those people that'll stand out wherever he was and be caught in the spotlight.

He began towards the locker room.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

No reply as he went into the changing room. Since I really had nothing better to do and didn't want to go home and listen to messages Taoka-sensei left me questioning where I went, I decided to wait for Rukawa. I took a seat on the bench and pulled out my homework.

Rukawa emerged after 15 minutes yawning.

"Hey."

"You still here?"

"Yep. So you haven't answered me. Can we talk?"

He looked at me for the longest time, like this was a life and death situation, and finally decided to ask, "About?"

I cleared room on the bench for him, "Things I want to know."

He looked thoughtful.

"Come on. I don't bite you know."

With a sigh, he sat down beside me and yawned.

"Do I bore you that much, that just sitting beside me makes you yawn?"

"To the point."

I smiled, "Ok, I always wanted to know why or what do you like about him."

No response. I eyed him, wondering if he had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell with his head down like that and his bangs covering his eye. I tilted my head to get a better judgement view.

"No single reason."

"Oh, you're not asleep…there should be something that stands out…" I prompted, "tell you what. I'll go first. I like him because he's so passionate. He does everything to the best of his ability, he never gives up. Being around him makes me want to improve to, you know. And he's very kawaii and adorable…"

I stopped myself, I had a tendency to talk too much sometimes when I get started on something I really like, "your turn."

After some thought, "Innocence and naiveness."

"Care to expand on that?"

"No."

There was silence again and I felt like it was my obligation to say something seeing how I asked him to sit down and talk, "So, do you hate me?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know. We are rivals. And you never seem happy to see me," he said thoughtfully and added, "then again I don't think I ever seen you happy. Why aren't you happy?"

He got up, "If you got no further questions."

"That was a question," I pointed out.

He picked up his bag.

"Wait. One more. Why does he like Haruko?"

"Because he's a baka," Rukawa said.

"Oi, Rukawa. May the best man win, ne?" I said.

He stated, "That's me."

I smiled, feeling the competitiveness, "Don't be so sure about that. After all I did beat you at basketball, what makes you think I'll lose to you?"

"Hn," he said and walked away.

~T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

I yawned, 'I still got a chem lab report to do. Better go home and take a quick nap first though.'

"Rukawa-san…" Haruko said.

"Hn?"

"You played very well today," she complimented.

I was about to say _thank-you _but I spotted Hanamichi, 'What should I do? Will he think I'm flirting with her? I don't want a misunderstanding. But if I act cold towards her, he'll probably head butt me like the first time we met.'

'He's coming closer… It's better that he head butts me than misunderstand I want the same girl as him,' I decided and gave her a snort before walking away.

"Haruko-chan, you shouldn't talk to that rude kitsune."

I sighed inwardly and pretended that I didn't hear it, 'Everyone calls me rude, I'm use to it. But why am I offended whenever he calls me that?'

.

I stretched and looked at the table, '8:13.'

I went to the kitchen and began boiling the water, as I looked through the cabinets, 'Guess I'll be having macaroni and cheese.'

The water was ready and I was about to dump the macaroni in when the phone rang. I put down the box and went to pick up the phone, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Rukawa it's me, Sendoh."

'Why is he calling me?'

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you're still there. I thought you hung up," Sendoh said, "since we're on the phone I can't tell if you fallen asleep, so you got to give me some signal that you're still there and paying attention."

'What kind of signal do you want me to give?' I thought.

"You're probably wondering how I got your number, huh?"

'The thought has crossed my mind.'

"Hikoichi. Aida Hikoichi. He has stats on very basketball player in Kanegawa. I think his sister helps him," he said, "anyways you're probably also wondering why I'm phoning you, right? Take a guess."

"No," I stated, 'it's statistically impossible to guess something like that. How should I know why you're phoning. Not like I'm you.'

"Well, ok. I'll tell you…"

I sniffed, 'Something's burning…'

I turned to the box of Kraft dinner that had caught on fire. I slammed down the phone, jumped up, and ran over to the burning box and dumped it into the boiling water, "…"

I fished out the box with chopsticks and looked over at the phone, 'Ooops, I hung up on him. I didn't mean to. Should I phone him back to apologize? Wouldn't that be weird? What should I say? I should just forgot it and not worry.'

I opened the box and dumped the macaroni in. The phone rang again. I picked it up and before I could even say _moshi-moshi_, the person on the other line said, "I guess you accidentally hung up on me. So where was I?"

'You were about to tell me why you're phoning me.'

"Oh, I remember now. I'll tell you how come I phoned."

'Guess, I don't have to apologize to him. That's good.'

"I thought about it and I decided it's not fair."

'What's not fair?'

"You see him everyday. You have to know a lot of about Hana-kun. You have inside info that I don't. I think you should share what you know with me. After all, you wouldn't want to win using some underhanded tactic now, would you? You want a fair fight, right?"

'I know nothing about him. How can I share any information with you, if I know nothing? And what good is seeing him everyday if it only make shim loathe me?' I wondered.

"So what's the inside scoop?"

'This is really a question, right? And not a rhetorical one. He has a tendency to ask and answer his own questions.'

"Rukawa?"

'Oh, he actually expects and an answer,' I thought surprised, "No inside scoop."

"Really?" he said sounding surprised and suspicious.

"Hn," I said, 'you can believe whatever you want.'

"Don't be offended. I'm not implying that you're lying or anything. Hm…I know. We should keep each other updated if we learn anything."

'Sounds fair. After all, you practise with him, you actually talk to him. You got to know more about him than me.'

"So what are you doing?"

'Cooking. About to eat dinner,' I thought but responded with, "cooking."

"Oh, am I interrupting you?"

'Not at the moment. Maybe I should say yes. That way he'll hang up and leave me alone. But that would mean lying. Hm…'

"So, what are you having?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"Oh, you should eat something healthier. You know what goes well with macaroni and cheese?" he asked.

'Guess he's not going to hang up for a while. I should probably make myself comfy,' I thought laying down on the couch.

****

~T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Today will be a great day as I beat the kitsune!! Nyahahahaha!' I thought as I walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

The first person I spotted was Haru-chan. She waved at me and I waved back.

'I really like Haru-chan. She's so sweet and kind. She's different than all the others girls I had a crush on and got rejected by. Those weren't special. I never actually got to know them like I do Haru-chan. They never supported, encouraged, or put their faith in me. Although it hurt when they rejected me. I was never really sad. But if Haru-chan rejected me… Is that why I still haven't confessed to her, yet?'

Then I heard those annoying girls screaming Rukawa's name again.

I sighed, 'Stupid kitsune's showing off again, no doubt!'

I turned my attention back to Haruko, to see her with the same look Ryota has when he looks at Ayako.

'Argh! What does that kitsune have that the tensai doesn't?! Why does everyone admire him so much? I'm better than him. I can stay awake in class, I can kick his butt in arm-to-arm combat. I'm taller than him, better at getting rebounds and better looking too! That kitsune never smiles, his stupid black hair is a mess, and he got those deep blue eyes, like girls! No normal guy would have blue eyes.'

'The tensai deserves a fan club more than him!'

"Hanamichi we're your fan club! We're waiting for you to screw up! Don't disappoint us!"

"Yeah, get fouled out in the next game!"

"Get dumped again!" the guntai yelled.

"Bakas!! Shut up!" I shouted, 'then again maybe I don't want a fan club. But I want Haru-chan to look at me like how she looks at the kitsune.'

.

I'm always slow in leaving the changing room. Sometimes I wonder why I change and shower at all, since I'm just going to get myself all sweaty again after playing with Sendoh. I suppose I'm just one of those people that can't stand being dirty.

I got out to see Sendoh chatting with Rukawa. Actually it was consisted more of Sendoh chatting up a storm and Rukawa nodding off. I've noticed that for the past week or so, Sendoh and Rukawa would talk after school. It was quite odd.

'Hmph. What is up with that? When did they get so close? I thought they were suppose to be enemies and hate each other.'

Sendoh spotted me, "Hana-kun!"

Rukawa glanced over at me with those girly cobalt blue eyes and then muttered something to Sendoh and left.

"Bye, Ru-kun," Sendoh said, "I'll call you tonight, ok?"

'Ru-kun?! They talk to each other on the phone?!'

"I didn't know you and the kitsune were close," I commented.

"Um…so-so. Hana-kun are you taking interest in us? Would you like to know more about Ru-kun and myself?" he asked with a grin.

I was secretly curious but I refuse to let Sendoh know that, "Couldn't care less about you and that kitsune. I'm here to play ball with you. I will beat you today, smiley!"

"Hai? We'll see, won't we Hana-kun?" he said stretching out each syllable of my name.

I decided I hated his amused smile, and he's got girly eyes too, less girly than the kitsune but girly neither the less.

__

~ T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

I smiled, 'He seemed particularly pissed off today. He went into the locker room without saying a word to me.'

I hummed softly to myself and waited for him to come out.

10 minutes later he emerged and I could see the droplets of water in his hair. I decided I like the wet look on him.

"Smiley, you still here?"

"Hai. Can I walk you home, Hana-kun?"

"I'm not a girl. I don't need you to walk me home."

I smiled, "Hai. I know. But I want to talk to you, and can't friends walk each other home?"

"Who's your friend?"

"You," I said with a smile as I followed him out of the gym.

"I'm not your friend. Rukawa is."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're jealous of Rukawa? Don't-"

He cut me off, "What the hell are you talking about, Smiley?! Who would possible be jealous of that kitsune?"

'He _is_ jealous of Rukawa. But for what reason? Is it because of me?' I wondered unable to stop grinning at that thought.

"What are you grinning about?!"

"Nothing. I just find you so kawaii."

He actually blushed, "Teme, Smiley!! Who are you calling cute!?"

"You, Hana-kun…"

"What about Rukawa?"

I was disappointed, 'We're back to Rukawa now are we? Why is that?'

.

"Aren't you excited? He was very curious about you," I said.

No reply. He never replies unless prompted.

"Ru?"

"No."

"How can you not be excited?" I asked, "I was totally jealous."

He didn't reply again.

"Oooh, Valentines in this weekend. I've decided!"

Silence.

"You're not going to ask me what I've decided, are you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to tell you. I've decided that I'm going to tell him on Friday, what he means to me."

That got his attention, "You are?"

"Yep. Don't you think it's a great idea? It's the perfect day, Valentines Day and my birthday. I got a good feeling. Because it's my birthday and everything," I added to myself, 'and personally I'm afraid that if I continue to wait he'll fall for you.'

"Bad idea."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just is," he stated.

"What's the suppose to mean?" I asked, "and can you please explain. 3 words or less is not appreciated."

"Just don't," he said.

"What? Did you not hear 3 words or less isn't appreciated. Are you scared he'll say yes? Anyways I can't just wait for him to realize it. That's just a stupid idea. I don't think he'll ever realize it. I left him a bunch of hints too. You got to agree with me that waiting is a terrible idea."

"I'm waiting," he said softly.

I realize that moment he likes Hanamichi much more than I do. Because I was scared and nervous of telling Hanamichi how I felt, but he was terrified of letting Hanamichi know how he feels. Rukawa was afraid, afraid that Hanamichi will reject him and destroy that last spark of hope he has. Odd how I understand what he feels.

"Well, I can't wait. I'm not like you."

.

I was feeling extremely nervous. I don't know why, I'm so nervous. I'm so prepared. I planned out what I wanted to say and how to say it.

I saw him walking towards me and I smiled, "Hana-kun."

"Smiley."

"Do you know tomorrow's Valentines Day?"

"Of course the tensai knows that."

"Do you know it's also my birthday?"

"No. Why would the tensai know such trivial facts?"

I pulled out a rose, "Will you be my Val-"

"Why are you giving me a red rose?" he asked cutting me short.

"Because it's red like your head," I blurted and the moment I said it I regretted it deeply.

"Teme?! Are you making fun of the tensai?!"

'Why did I say that?' I groaned inwardly and took a couple of deep breaths, "no, no. What I wanted to ask was, will you spend Valentines with me? I would be the best birthday present ever."

"Why would I spend Valentines with you?"

"Because I asked you?" I suggested hopefully, "I want you to be my Valentine."

He looked at me, "You're trying to mock me! How dare you!"

I shook my head and said, "Hana-kun, I'm serious. I like you and want you to be my Valentines. I'm not trying to mock you or anything of the sort. Why would I do that to someone I like?"

He froze and then turned and began walking back to the locker room in a robot like manner.

"…" I smiled, 'kawaii…'

"Hana-kun…"

He ran like crazy into the locker room.

"…" I frowned, 'what's that suppose to mean? Did I scare him? Was I coming on too strong? Maybe he's just overjoyed and thinking of what to say and how to accept me… Yes, that must be it…'

__

~T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

I watch Hanamichi run in and leaned against the door, breathing hard.

"What are you staring at kitsune?!"

'You,' I thought.

"Kitsune. You got nothing to do. Go…go see if that…Sendoh is still out there."

I sighed and obliged. I peeked out the door to see that Sendoh was indeed still there, pacing around. I pulled my head back in.

"So kitsune?!"

"What did you call me?"

He scowled and said, "_Rukawa_, is Sendoh still outside?"

I nodded.

He looked pale, "Go tell him to go away."

'I don't want to do that. How am I suppose to tell Sendoh that? I shouldn't have stayed. But I want to know how it went. What will happen. What Hanamichi will say.'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go."

I decided this was a good chance for me to talk to him. "You seem scare. Why?"

'Ok, so I actually know _why_ but it just seemed like a good place to start.

"N…None of your business," he stuttered.

"Fine," I said getting up and picked up my bag.

He frowned, "Chotto matte!"

I looked at him expectantly.

"He told me, he liked me, ok?"

"So?"

"So?! What do you mean so?! How would you feel if a guy came up to you and told you, he liked you?!" he demanded.

"Depends on who it is," I muttered.

"Nani? Speak louder. Nevermind, I don't want to know what you have to say. So…so will you go and tell him to leave?" he asked nervously and looked at me hopefully.

Now I was torn, 'Why did he have to look at me like that? How an I suppose to say no to those eyes? This is trouble.'

"Kit...Rukawa, pleeeease."

'I can't say no to him,' I thought and dropped my bag and went out.

He was still pacing around but stopped when he spotted me, "Ru, you're still here?"

'Now, I got to break the bad news to him. Ok, I'm glad that Hanamichi reacted the way he did. But now I'm beginning to feel bad. I told him to not tell Hanamichi, but he didn't believe me. Although, I wish I had the courage to tell Hanamichi as well…it would be a big burden off my chest.'

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sendoh asked eyeing me.

I nodded.

"Well, what is it? I'm ready."

'But I'm not ready,' I thought and took a deep breath, "he wants you to leave."

Sendoh actually laugh, the weirdo, "I guess you're right. You do know him better than me. Would you mind telling him that I'll leave, but not before I talk to him first?"

'Great, now I'm the messenger,' I thought, 'now I have to tell the terrified Hanamichi about this. What is Sendoh going to say?'

I walked back to the locker room.

"So, is that sm…Sendoh gone now?"

'He's not calling Sendoh, smiley anymore. Why? Are nicknames to him a sign of intimacy? Should I be happy that he calls me kitsune?'

"Oi, kitsune. Didn't you hear me asking you a question? Do you not know, it's rude to not answer?"

"He won't leave until he talks to you."

"What? Didn't you tell him to leave?! What am I suppose to say to him?!"

'You don't have to worry about that. He'll probably do all the talking.'

"What if he tries to touch my hand? Or worst kiss me?!?! What am I suppose to do if he starts bawling?!"

'I seriously doubt he's capable of crying.'

Hanamichi was completely freaked out. I had to snap him out of it.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"

"Just go out. Or…are you afraid?"

"Afraid?! Nyahahahaha! The tensai is not afraid of anything!" he proclaimed, "just watch!"

I watch him walk out, 'I wonder what Sendoh wants to tell Hanamichi…did I do the right thing sending him out there?'

I yawned and sat down, 'I'm tried. I better stop thinking about such things. Things I can't control…but I'm very curious to what Sendoh has to say. It's not going to be about me liking Hanamichi is it?!'

__

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

I never felt so nervous my entire life and Sendoh was grinning that hentai grin of his, 'What does he want? What if he jumps at me? This is the greatest danger I've ever been in.'

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

"You look pale, Hana-kun. Are you ok?"

My heart rate changed to thumpthumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthumpthump!

"I…I'm fine. Wh-what do you w-want?"

Sendoh frowned, "You sure? You're stuttering."

"Yes…" I said uncertainly.

"I just wanted to talk. Are you scared of me?" he asked quite seriously.

'Calm down, Sakuragi. He can't hurt you. You can beat the crap out of him, if he tries anything funny…wait…what if he's stronger than me?! What if I can't beat him up?!! What if he-'

"Hana-kun?"

"Yes!"

He looked at me for a long time and wore the most thoughtful look I've ever seen on him, "Why don't you like me? If I lose you to another guy, I can accept it but if I lose you to a girl I can't."

'Lose me?!? Does he actually think he had me?!' I wondered, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"If you don't like me because of another guy, I got nothing to say but if you don't like me because I'm a guy, I can't accept that," he said, "I believe I can change your sexual preference. I believe if you give me a chance I can-"

As soon as I realize what he was implying and his illogical reasoning I blurted out, "I like guys!!"

He looked surprised, "Really? You do?"

'Why did I say that? What am I thinking?!' I thought as I forced a nod.

"Who?"

'Who? Not the guntai. Those guys will never let me forget it and will probably tell Sendoh the truth just so they can watch the show. Not Gori, he's Haruko-chan's oniisan. I can't let her think I'm gay. Not Ryota he's too obsess with Ayako to help me out, plus he'll probably tell the guntai. Megane-san? Him and Gori are best friends, what if he leaks it out to Gori? Then Haruko-chan will find out. Mitchy? But he's such a loud mouth and I got a suspicion that he is gay. I mean lets not forget he use to have long girly hair. And he's close to Megane-san. Who does that leave? Kitsune?!?! No way!! But…I can expect him to keep this a secret since he never talks and is so busy sleeping. I don't have to be afraid that he's gay since he seems to have as much interest in guys as he does in girls. Which is none. But…he's…a kitsune!!'

"Hana-kun?"

'Who to chose?'

"You're lying aren't you?" Sendoh asked.

"No!! Rukawa!!" I shouted before I could stop myself, 'what did I just say?'

The kitsune actually opened the door, stuck out his head, and asked in a sleepy voice, "What?"

"Nothing! Go back into the locker room! And stop being such a nosy kitsune! You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversation!!"

He sighed, "Baka, don't shout my name then."

"Teme, kitsune!"

He went back inside.

Sendoh laughed, "Are you sure you like him?"

"…"

"You two sure are interesting. I'll come next time to see you guys," he said walking away.

'Did he actually believe that? Why did I have go to pick that kitsune? Should I tell him? What if Sendoh starts talking to him about it? But he'll never help me. He hates me. What did I get myself into? Wait? Did Sendoh say come see us? What does that mean? That he decides to come again, just to check out if I'm telling the truth?! That means I got to ask that kitsune for help. No!'

__

~T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Gomen for the long wait. A couple of ppl's been telling me to chop off my long A/N and I took their advice. *S*

****

Chapter 8

I was so worried and frustrated, I had to do something to get my mind off them. So I began counting the visible tiles on the ground, '51 and 2/3, 52 and 2/3, 54, 55...'

Hanamichi walked in. I glanced at him. There was a lot I wanted to ask him but I resisted the urge, 'Where was I? 54 and 2/3? No that wasn't it. What square was I on?'

He cleared his throat.

I pretended I didn't hear.

He cleared his throat again, louder this time.

'Is he trying to get my attention? Should I ask him what?'

"Rukawa…"

"Hm?" I asked looking at him.

"Anou…would you…would you…" he began but never seemed to be able to complete the question.

So I prompted him, "Nani?"

It came out harsher than I intended.

"Never mind! I don't need your help!" he screamed and ran off.

'Help? He wanted to ask me for help? On what?' I wondered as I picked up my bag, 'now that Hanamichi left, I have no reason to stay here, and the bench isn't really that comfortable.'

.

The phone rang and I instantly knew it was Sendoh. He phones me more frequently than my mom and always around dinnertime, "Moshi-moshi?"

"You must be feeling good. I just got rejected and he picked you to pose as his boyfriend."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll help you court Hanamichi."

"Huh?" I said at a lost.

"Because he's so totally homophobic right now it impossible for me to get close to him and change his views. So I got to push him to you and you can change his views. When he'll realize liking a guy isn't that bad, he won't be afraid of my advances anymore."

'That's the most absurd thing I ever heard,' I thought.

"Isn't it a wonderful idea? But it's just as I feared though. He did pick you out of the entire team to pose as his boyfriend. Why do you think that is? But I suppose it's just as well, seeing how if it's anyone other than you, they won't help me in the removal his homophobia."

'He what?! He told Sendoh I was his boyfriend?! I want to know why that is too. Is that what he wanted to ask me?' I wondered.

.

After the whole team left I looked at Hanamichi, "Oi."

"What Kitsune?" he asked.

"Why did you tell Sendoh I'm your boyfriend?"

"…" he looked at me, "did you tell him I lied?"

"No."

He let out a sigh and asked, "Well, since you already know…will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

I resisted the urge to jump at the chance, "Why?"

He made a face, "Because Sendoh said he won't leave me alone unless I got a boyfriend."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Look you just have to say yes or no, it's that simple. If you don't want to help me fine!!" he said annoyed.

"I'll help."

He looked at me, "Really? You'll help me Kit, uh…Rukawa? That's great!"

'This is the first time he's smiling because of something I've done…'

__

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

'I can't believe that the stupid kitsune agreed to help me. Guess I should try to be nicer to him, but he's such a…jerk,' I thought, 'and that Sendoh! Doesn't he have practise? How can he have the time to visit me every other day and bug me?! Ugh! Wonder if I can just beat him up and scare him off.'

"Oi, Hana-kun!"

I cringe.

Ayako was staring at me.

"Why are you here, Sendoh?" Mitsui asked suspiciously.

"Because Hana-kun's here."

Images of me running over there and head butting him unconscious ran through my head. That'll make him shut up. But then another image of him grabbing me and kissing me came to my head, "No!"

"Baka," Rukawa said.

I was about to retaliate but then Sendoh was here, 'But not yell at the kitsune…must not yell…'

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Ryota asked, "your usual response should be running over to Sendoh and accusing him or spying, then slamming the door on his face."

"And…" Mitsui added, "your response to Rukawa should be: teme, kitsune!"

"Nyahahahaha!!! The tensai isn't afraid of spies, they can spy all they want. And I will not waste my breath on a stu-Rukawa."

"That doesn't sound like you," Ryota said.

The guntai rushed over and began touching my forehead, "He must be sick today!"

"Very sick!"

"We must take advantage of the situations and-"

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Four unconscious body laying on the ground, 'I feel all better now.'

.

I stuck my head out and looked around, 'Ok, everyone's gone…well, except the person I want most to leave, Sendoh.'

I sighed and went out pressing myself against the wall hoping he wouldn't notice, but no such luck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practising how to walk against the wall of course. Nyahahaha!"

"Oooook…" he said, "I went home and thought about the stuff you said and there's something I don't get."

"What?"

"Didn't you use to hate Rukawa because Haruko liked him? Even if you did start liking guys shouldn't it be someone like Ryota, Kogure, Hikoichi, or myself? Someone you didn't despise?"

'Why did he have to go and ask that? Must think from someone else's perspective. Someone dumber than the tensai and doesn't see through the kitsune's façade. The guntai! But it's hard for me to think as idiotic as them.'

"I'm waiting…"

I sighed, "It's not Rukawa's fault that Haruko likes him. He did nothing to encourage her…"

I had to spit out the next part, "Her admiration for him is…understandable and there's nothing he can do about it. Why would I despise him for something out of his control?"

'I despise him because he's playing hard to get which only makes Haruko like him more. The sly kitsune. Dumb show off, trying to make me look bad.'

Sendoh still looked suspicious, "Why do you like him then? You two are like complete opposites."

'Now I got to praise the dumb kitsune?! No! I will not do that! I refuse!'

"Can't think of any, huh? I knew you were lying," Sendoh declared triumphantly.

'I guess it's better than being harassed by Sendoh 24/7,' I decided, "there's so damn much to choose from. I don't know where to begin."

"Begin anywhere."

"He's sly," I began, 'wait suppose to name him good points not bad, but it's not like he has any good points.'

I looked at Sendoh's smug face and took a deep breath, "He's a…good basketball player, he's a pretty good fighter…"

"Continue."

"He's good looking and cute," I said wanting to puke."

"But I'm all of those things and more so. Well, all of them except the fighter thing, I believe we should make love and not war."

'Make love!? Make love?!?! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Save me!!!'

"Baka," came a voice behind me.

"Te-"

"Not you. Him," Rukawa stated looking at Sendoh.

"Oh…"

Sendoh laughed.

"Do'aho," Rukawa said.

"Wait. I'll walk you home," I said eager to escape from Sendoh.

__

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_One Month Later:_

"Oi, kitsune."

He ignored me.

I sighed, "Rukawa."

"What?" he asked picking up his bag.

"Is Sendoh out there?"

He shrugged.

"Well, go out there and check."

"No, baka."

"Stop calling me that!" I cried, 'just when I think he might be an okay guy, he goes and runs his lousy mouth."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's offensive and I'm a tensai!"

"You call me kitsune," he pointed out.

"You started it with the 'do'aho' and 'baka'," I said.

"You stop, I stop."

I was thoughtful, I don't know why but him calling me names were actually beginning to hurt, "Fine.  But you got to promise not to chase after Haruko."

He looked at me oddly and stated, "Never did, never will."

"Yeah, you never did but you acted all unattainable, which made her-"

"What are you muttering?"

"Nothing, never mind," I said, "so is Sendoh out there?"

"No."

"Alright!  That's four days in a row.  Maybe he's given up," I said and ran out.

.

Rukawa got on to his bike and muttered, "Bye."

"Bye," I said and watch him ride off.

I started walking home but was ambushed.  I kicked the assailant, "Huh?  You guys?  What are you doing here?"

Anozumi rubbed his stomach.

"Detention.  It's all their fault," Youhei said, "but that's not important right now.  What's with you and Rukawa?  Did I just hear you say bye to him?"

"I began moving quickly, "No.  You heard wrong."

"We heard it too!!" the rest of the guntai declared.

"Don't be stupid, why would I say such a thing to R-" I caught myself, "the kitsune?"

"Why are you blushing?" Yuji asked.

"Am not!"

"You so-"

I head butted the four of them, "Don't be such do'ahos!!"

'No!  I'm beginning to sound like him!' I thought and ran.

.

It wasn't until after I got him that I realized I had no reason to be so freaked out, 'What am I doing?  I didn't have to run away.  Sometimes the tensai's mind is so complex I don't even get it myself.'

I poured myself a drink, 'Rukawa and my friendship isn't something I have to hide…then why was I so worried about those four troublesome baka's finding out?  Rukawa's fighting skill isn't bad, he might even be able to join and became one of the Sakuragi guntai.'

"Nyahahahaha!!!"

_~TBC_

**A/N:**  Gomen for the extremely slow update but I got writer's block and still do.  NE1 got a clue as to how I can continue?  NE idea would be appreciated.  Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: C-ing how there R ppl out there missing Akira-kun like me I've decided to add him back in S I'm sorry, if I confused ppl w/ who's POV it was, it was always obvious to me (duh, since I'm writing it), I'll add it in.

NEways on w/ the story, it's been a while so lets hope I can get back into Ru's frame of mind.

****

Chapter 11

(Rukawa)

I stretched, 'Finally done my physics homework.'

"Soooooo, how have you and Hanamichi been?" Sendoh asked casually.

'Finally to the main topic. Why does he always have to blab on for like an hour before getting to the main question?' I wondered, "alright."

"Alright? You got to be more descriptive than that," he said.

"Friends."

"Still just friends? It's been like what…a month? I could've had two home runs in that time," he said.

'He plays baseball? Guess he must not be very good, I mean hitting a home run takes like 4 seconds, to only be able to hit two home runs…no wonder he plays basket-'

My thought was cut off as he said, "Is our cool, bring-it-on, Rukawa Kaede afraid to make a move?"

'Yes, I don't want to scare him off like you,' I thought but instead said, "do'aho."

He laughed, "Should I be taking that as a yes?"

"Where've you been?" I asked changing the topic.

Sendoh sighed, "The coach won't let me out of sight until I pass my next chemistry quiz. It's been studying and practise for me all month long. And the entire team's on me too, telling me I better pass. I don't even know why I'm taking chemistry, who cares that the symbol for gold is A-G and iron can be Fe plus or minus one."

'Obviously not you,' I thought and said, "A-U, plus one or two."

"Huh?"

'He really does need help in chemistry.' I thought.

"Why are we talking about school, it's so boring, back to the topic at hand. I think it's time to continue forward, friendship isn't good enough."

'I can live with being friends, but now that I'm friends with him I feel like I might actually have a chance. Hope…is that a good thing?' I wondered, 'but why do people say the friend zone is the worst place to be? I heard it's hard to get-'

"Ru, you there?" Sendoh asked.

"What?"

"Do you even still like him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll help you. There's only one course of action left to be taken to help him understand his feelings," Sendoh said.

"What?"

"Kiss him."

"What?" I asked, 'I can't do that. He'll kill me…I'll probably die from a heart attack before that.'

"Kiss him. It works in movies-"

"Real life," I pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish, it works in real life too. I tried it."

'But I never tried it before. What if I suck? Is sucking good?'

"See you tomorrow," Sendoh said, "make your move or I'll be forced to make mine. Bye."

I hung up, 'Sendoh make a move? What kind of move? I really think he's trying to get me in trouble, you can't convince a guy they like you by kissing them, can you? Well I guess if you're a great kisser but…'

.

I was feeling extremely nervous and I got to look out to see if Sendoh's there. I took a deep breath and went out, 'He's not there! Yes! Maybe he couldn't get away.'

"Safe," I said.

Hanamichi walked out with me, "Good. So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I think he might have given up. What do you think?"

I shrugged, "See you tomorrow."

"Now that was a lousy good-bye."

Hanamichi jumped. My heart was pounding.

"Why are you hiding here? It's impolite to spy on people and why are you even here?" Hanamichi asked in one breath.

Sendoh looked amused leaning on the wall, "First of all, I hardly consider this hiding, I'm just waiting outside the gym as oppose to inside. And I'm here to see you of course, cute as I remembered."

Hanamichi flushed, "Don't call me that!"

"What? Cute? But it's the truth, would you want me to call you beautiful instead?" he asked, "Rukawa must not be a very good boyfriend. I mean, no good-bye kiss, not even an _I'll walk you to your bike_, why is that?"

"We don't need stuff like that. He knows how I feel!" Hanamichi said looking really squirm-ish.

"So desu?"

Hanamichi looked like he wanted to bolt. I'm guessing I should say something but what? Before I could Hanamichi blurted out, "We made out enough inside."

He turned beet red after that and I was feeling hot and uncomfortable.

"Oh? Your lips don't look swollen," Sendoh said reaching over to Hanamichi's lips.

Now I understood the phrase _like a deer caught in the headlights_. I surprised myself but managing to speak coolly, "Don't touch him."

"Oh, possessive."

"What will it take for you to leave me…us alone?" Hanamichi asked.

"Convince me," Sendoh stated, "I've been doing some spying and you two look like friends at the most."

"Just because we're going out doesn't mean we need the whole world to know," Hanamichi said, "you've been spying on us?!!?"

"But no one knows," Sendoh said ignoring the latter half of the question, "there's no intimacy at all."

"…"

"We don't have to be intimate in front of you!"

"You do if you want me to leave you alone," Sendoh said.

Hanamichi looked at me in exasperation, his eyes asking me what to do, 'This is my cue. I'm suppose to do something. Punch Sendoh? No I can't do that. Drag Hanamichi away with me? That'll do.'

Then I caught Sendoh staring at me expectantly and his words came back to me, _make your move or I'll be forced to make mine_.

'What is his move? I can't let him do it, whatever it is,' I decided and grabbed Hanamichi, then kissed him hard.

He was completely frozen, and rigid. I didn't want to let go but my brain was in control and I knew it was better to let go and run before he came to his senses and hit me. I walked away quickly.

TBC

A/N: My next update should be faster since I kinda know where I'm going to be going. This was a pretty long chapter, ne? Probably a lot of spelling errors since there was no rough copy, gomen about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**  I know the chapters R kinda short but I wanted to keep it in a single POV the whole way though.  And NEways next chapter will be the last S

**Chapter 12**

****

_(Hanamichi)_

            I was still trying to comprehend what happened.  It happened like a flash and yet appeared to last forever was well.  A hand was waved before my face, "Hello…Hana-kun…"

            "Sendoh!!"

            "You alright?  You look stunned."

            "I'm fine!" I said.

            He didn't look convinced, "Guess you do like Ru-kun."

            "Huh?  Why do you say that?" I asked.

            "Well, he's been gone for…" Sendoh looked at his watch, "four minutes and you're still looking at where he was with that yearning look."

            "Yearning?" I repeated, 'no way!  I was just…confused.'

            "You want to deny it?" Sendoh asked curiously, "I so know that look."

            "You do?"

            "I get that look all the time," Sendoh said with a grin.

            "…" I frowned and asked, "how can you tell you really like someone?"

            "Are you asking me?"

            "Well, duh!  You see anyone else here?"

            "That was mean," Sendoh said pouting but proceeded to answer, "I think the question you're trying to ask is the different between a crush and love.  A crush could be on anyone, you don't have to really know them.  You feel giddy and silly when you think about them.  But love or as you prefer to call it '_really liking someone'_ you got to know them well.  You think a lot about them, you have in your mind what you want to say to them, but when you see them you forget it all, and realize it's not necessary.  You want them to be happy because seeing them sad makes you sad.  Which is why you want to bring them happiness…but if you can't…you hope they'll be with someone that can name them happy…even if it hurts like crap…"

            Sendoh had that zoned out look and looked really sad, but in a blink of an eye was smiling again, "Does that help?"

            "You love someone?"

            "Duh, I've been trying to tell you all along that I love you," he said with a smile.

            "Liar," I muttered.

            "Why do you doubt my sincerity?" he asked pouting.

            "…"

            "Do you love Rukawa?" he asked sound a lot more serious.

            I didn't like that stare, it was so intense.  I truly believe he could tell if I lied or not, "I…don't know."

            "So maybe I have a chance, ne?"

            "…"

            He smiled, "Tell me when you figured it out, ne?"

            "Uh…hai."

            "Bye, Hana-kun…and remember I'll be waiting for your answer," he said and walked off.

            I think I felt more confused, I always thought I truly liked Haruko but according to Sendoh it was really more of a crush.  And I do think about Rukawa all the time, how to beat him, witty remarks and comebacks to say to him when I see him.  Only to forget it all and end up saying _'Teme kitsune!'_

            "Ugh!" I screamed and scratched my head but stopped, 'why am I thinking so hard about this?  Rukawa probably doesn't even like me.'

            That thought didn't make me feel any better.

            'I'll ask him tomorrow how he feels.  No, I can't do that.  I'll ask him why he kissed me…yeah…'

.

            I began going up to Rukawa but he turned to Mitsui, "One on one, sempai?"

            I was getting annoyed.  He's been doing this for two days now, avoiding me.  The dumb guy, he sees me walking down the hall and walks in the opposite direction, every time I try to get near him, he turns to someone else and engage in fake conversations, he doesn't wait for me after practise anymore.  So annoying, 'Stupid kitsune, what is wrong with him?!'

            "Oi, Sakuragi!!" Anozumi cried.

            "Nani?"

            "Haruko's been calling you," Youhei said.

            I looked at her, "Gomen…you called me?"

            She nodded and pointed at my shoes, "Your shoelace is loose.  You might trip."

            "Oh…arigatou."

.

            After practise the guntai came up.

            "Hanamichi, you've been dumped again?" Youhei asked.

            "I have not been dumped!"

            "Liar, you got that dumped look," Yuji said.

            "Too bad we couldn't be there to celebrate with you," Sauichiro said.

            "I told you I wasn't dumped!!!"

            "But you didn't hear Haruko calling your name," Youhei pointed out, "you're totally out of it recently."

            'They're right.  I wasn't aware of anything much.  That's weird…was it because I was preoccupied with Kaede?'

.

            It was horrible.  I couldn't get Rukawa out of my head.  When I saw a bike, I thought about him, or when I saw people sleeping, even the color white.  That never happened to me before, it was terrible.

            "Alright, practise is over for today," Akagi said.

            I spotted Rukawa leaving.

            "Sakuragi, I need to speak to you and your lack of con-" Akagi began.

            I ran after Rukawa who was on his bike and trying to make a get away, 'I'm not letting you get away today!'

            I gave chase and caught up with him, "Stop now!"

            He tried to pedal faster but I grab a hold of the handles and made him stop.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**Chapter 13**

_(Rukawa)_

I looked at him. I wanted to run, I've been avoiding him all week because I feared what he might say. I never felt more afraid in my entire life.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

I couldn't answer him, what was I suppose to say?

"You kissed me," he said and added, "you stole my first kiss."

'It was my first kiss too. Stole? Is that going to be your description of it?'

"Say something," he said shaking me.

"Like what?"

"Like why you did it!" he said.

"Because Sendoh was there," I stated and added to myself, 'I wasn't going to let him kiss you.'

"Sendoh…was that it?"

"What more do you want?" I asked curiously but it sounded more cold than I meant for it to.

"How can you be so calm about it!" he demanded.

'Calm? You think I'm calm?'

"You can't just kiss someone and pretend it never happened!" he yelled angrily, "you should take responsibility for what you've done!"

'What I've done?' I thought, "what do you want me to do?"

"…"

'Why is he so silent? Is he ok? He doesn't look like his usual confident self.'

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"…" I frowned, 'I should just say yes and get it over with. Yes! I got to say it out loud, what is wrong with me? Why can't I say one stupid word!'

"Do you know these four days I can't stop thinking about you?" he asked softly.

'Is he saying what I think he is? Or is it my wishful thinking again?' I wondered and shook my head, it was all I could do.

"I don't understand…how could you kiss me and just avoid me! What's that suppose to mean! Are you confused like me, repulsed…or what?"

'Repulsed? Are you mad?' I thought and asked, "do you…like me?"

"Using Sendoh's stupid definition, yes! I like you. I can't stop thinking about you. I think of what I want to say to you and yet here I am saying all this crap. So yes, I like you. There I said it!"

"I like you too…" I said softly, finally able to tell him how I feel without fear, "I like you a lot."

"For real?" he asked.

I smiled, "For real."

He laughed and hugged me, "This actually feels good. That's why my first 50 declarations failed miserably. I've been chasing the wrong people."

I hugged him, "Guess I'm lucky 51, huh? Took you long enough to get to me."

"Is that an attempt at a joke?" he asked.

I don't remember ever attempting a joke, "Maybe…"

"Well it was more sarcastic than anything, so we got to work on it," he said.

I closed my eyes, 'We…that sounds good.'

_The End._

**A/N: **My first and probably last RuHana fic. It took me over 18 months to complete so I'd like to thank all the ppl who actually supported this fic since the beginning, what patients. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

I really didn't know how to end it. Hope it was ok, might have to rewrite it. Leave me a review telling me what you thought about it, kay? Bye


End file.
